Specter
| anime_deck = Sunavalon/Sunvine | ja_voice = Kajimoto Daiki }} Spectre (スペクター Supekutā) is a character appearing in the Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS anime. He is Revolver's assistant and a member of the Knights of Hanoi. Design Appearance Spectre is a fair skinned man with gray hair and light blue eyes. He wears a white suit with yellow outlines, and a black stripe on his chest. He also wears white shoes. Personality Much like Revolver, Spectre is a villainous individual that will do anything to protect the goals of Knights of Hanoi, doubting anyone would truly understand their reason for executing their plans. Up to his name, Spectre briefly appears to do whatever Revolver orders him. He has a habit of snapping his fingers to perform an action. Spectre likes to know everything about his opponent before he duels them. He then uses information of their past to distress them. When dueling Blue Angel, he correctly ascertained she got her avatar name from the "Blue Angel" book, which her brother used to read to her when she was a little girl crying over the loss of her parents. Not only does the knowledge unsettle Blue Angel, Spectre also claims that she will cry like the Blue Angel in the story because when she loses to him she will lose her connection with her brother and become mere data. Spectre liked the book "Blue Angel", which is about a lonely angel who dressed in blue and had a heart made of ice. Blue Angel correctly guesses that he himself had to have been very lonely growing up to have the book resonate for him. His loneliness turned to hatred, which gives him the energy to fight. Biography Hanoi Spectre appeared inside the Knights of Hanoi base along with Revolver. He reported that they had found a lead on Ai. He also told Revolver about Playmaker and how he will interfere with their plans. He next told Revolver that he had made some wrong decisions in his attempt to gain Ai. He, however, said that the sliver lining was that SOL Technology also failed to gain the A.I. Later inside the Knights base, he and Revolver watched Blue Angel's public announcement to duel Playmaker. He told Revolver that they could use her. Inside LINK VRAINS, Spectre appeared from the shadows to speak to a waiting Blue Angel. He told her how Playmaker hadn't showed up and she questioned if he was a Knight. Ignoring the question, he said hello to her and the section where they were meeting then turned into a darkened, digital area. Spectre, appearing bigger then his usual size, walked into Blue Angel before disappearing. The shock made Blue Angel shield her eyes. He appeared behind Blue Angel which shocked her and as she moved, he appeared before her. He said he was a fan of hers and she accused him of lying. He denied this and said he wanted her to beat Playmaker, while now appearing on the floor. Spectre then returned to standing and held up a glowing purple card. He fired it towards Blue Angel which hit her. He told her this card will open a door deep in your heart. He wished her luck and disappeared. The card seemed to be absorbed into her duel disk upon his exit. After he left, Blue Angel seemed to not remember why she was there. Spectre and Revolver watched the Duel between Playmaker and Blue Angel. Revolver counted on the card Spectre gave to Blue Angel to control her. Dr. Kogami was surprised how Playmaker wanted revenge for what had happened 10 years ago. Spectre arrived, noting how scary the fate can be. Another Spectre was with Revolver, who noted his subordinates have been defeated by Playmaker and his allies. Revolver noted despite this setback, his three subordinates would serve as the core for his plan. Spectre reminded Revolver they still didn't know about Playmaker's identity, but Revolver proclaimed the plan had to continue, even if it cost his life, and nothing would stand in his path. Revolver let Spectre face Kitamura, to test the latter before letting him join the Knights of Hanoi. Spectre introduced himself and battled Kitamura in a Master Duel. Spectre defeated Kitamura, and thanked him, for due to his poor management, the takeover of LINK VRAINS was easy. However, he was disgusted to see Kitamura wanted to trick Revolver into his bidding. Kitamura wished to join the Knights of Hanoi. Specter snapped his fingers, bidding his wish - as data. With that, Kitamura glowed with a red light before disappearing. Spectre turned to the journalists, Frog and Pigeon, declaring that anyone wishing to enter LINK VRAINS would suffer the same fate. Still, he dared anyone to log inside. Later, he faced Blue Angel, and introduced himself to her, noting it was the second time they met. With a snap of his fingers, Spectre reminded Blue Angel of the incident, when he gave her "that card". Blue Angel accused him of giving her that computer virus, as Spectre noted he was "her fan". She demanded an explanation behind this, but Spectre refused to answer, thinking she would not understand, like combining hobbies and ideals. He exclaimed an idol like her would not understand his noble ideals. Since Revolver ordered him to crush anyone that wanted to stop their plans, Spectre let Blue Angel escape. She refused, swearing to defeat him and Revolver. Spectre thought a weakling like her could not defeat Revolver, and promised a far worse fate than a computer virus should she lose, alerting her she would not be able to return to the real world. Blue Angel nevertheless promised to protect LINK VRAINS from the likes of him. The two initiated a Master Duel. Spectre Normal Summoned "Sunseed Genius Loci", and used it to Link Summon "Sunavalon Dryas". Spectre explained his monster could not be targeted for attacks. Blue Angel suspected there was more to it than that, while Spectre set a card. She asked about Ghost Girl's whereabouts, as Spectre joked that he hoped he would be Ghost Girl's friend, with a name like that. Blue Angel demanded a serious answer, as Spectre proclaimed Revolver had defeated her, and was a part of Tower of Hanoi as data. He assured Blue Angel she would be a part of the tower, too. Blue Angel swore she would not allow Spectre to do that, by defeating him, which amused Spectre. Blue Angel started her turn by summoning two "Trickstar" monsters, and played "Trickstar Light Arena" to prevent Specter from activating his Set card, and brought out "Trickstar Holly Angel". Spectre noted its effects can damage him and strengthen "Holly Angel", as Blue Angel noted being too popular had its drawbacks. She revived "Trickstar Lilybell" and inflicted 200 LP damage on Spectre. However, she saw the tree started reacting, but Spectre ordered her to continue. "Trickstar Lilybell" attacked Spectre directly, who announced his tree's effects have been triggered - Spectre Special Summoned a Link Monster, "Sunvine Gardna", which restored Spectre's LP back. Spectre took note that Blue Angel drew inspiration from the book named after her. Spectre admitted it was a good book, and read it out loud, claiming the character, "Blue Angel", shared the traits of Aoi Zaizen herself. He continued reading, pointing out that Aoi Zaizen also feels lonely and cries. To prevent that, Spectre knew Aoi Zaizen became Blue Angel, a hero of LINK VRAINS, to become popular. Blue Angel was angry Spectre dug up her past, who was nevertheless amused. Blue Angel identified him to be like the evil monsters in the book, as a "sad excuse for a human". She swore to defeat Spectre, who claimed it would be an honor. "Trickstar Holly Angel" attacked "Sunvine Gardna", who protected Spectre by reducing 800 LP damage from that attack, as well as ending Blue Angel's Battle Phase. Blue Angel realized Spectre played a defensive Deck, who boasted it is an absolute defense. Blue Angel ended her turn with a Set card, while Spectre belittled her efforts. Blue Angel planned on using "Trickstar Reincarnation", which would make Spectre draw five cards and two of her "Trickstar Lycoris'" would inflict 2000 LP damage on him. His Set card, "Sunvine Burial", banished Blue Angel's "Trickstar Reincarnation" and all of her copies in her Deck. He predicted Blue Angel would use that to inflict a lot of damage on his LP through "Trickstar Lycoris". Spectre claimed he opened Blue Angel's heart, finding that loneliness when Aoi was six years old, after the disappearance of her parents, soothed down when Akira read the "Blue Angel" book to her. Seeing Akira was her "treasure", Spectre knew Aoi fears losing that "treasure" the most. He proclaimed Blue Angel would lose everything, after she loses to him in this Duel. Spectre drew a card and was inflicted 400 LP damage, and used "Sunavalon Dryas" to bring out "Sunvine Healer", which restored his 500 LP back. Using "Spectre Healer", Spectre's "Sunavalon Dryas" evolved into "Sunavalon Dryades", a Link-2 tree. He noted like Akira protects his sister, this tree protects Spectre. Blue Angel sensed Spectre was also alone, since he loved the book, but unlike her, he was not loved and became destructive, which is the source of his power. Spectre found Blue Angel a strange person to have noticed his traits. Still, this made to him clear that Blue Angel knew her purpose, and found it bad that she would not live up to that. He brought the "Sunseed Genius Loci", using it to Link Summon "Sunvine Slasher", whose ATK was boosted to 2400. "Sunvine Slasher" destroyed "Trickstar Holly Angel" in a double K.O., but Specter revived the latter to "Sunavalon Drydes'" Link Marker. "Trickstar Holly Angel" destroyed one of Blue Angel's "Trickstar Lycoris", and Spectre asked her how did it feel to be attacked by her own ace monster. Blue Angel wondered if there was a way to destroy his tree, and upon looking at her hand, found a new strategy. Deck ".]] Spectre uses a "Sunavalon"/"Sunvine" Deck that focuses around Plant-type Link Monsters that creates a perfect defense while also is capable of stealing opponent's monsters for offensive tactics. Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS characters